warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Uncle Ed
Uncle Ed is Adam Simms' strict uncle who owns a restaurant called The Brown Toad in the 2006 film How to Eat Fried Worms. He is portrayed by Clint Howard who previously played Millard in ''My Dog Skip''. Background Physical Appearance Adam thinks that his uncle hates him because he's always yelling at his nephew when he tries to give him a hand. While Adam cooks The Greasy Brown Toad Bloater Special, his uncle (not knowing that there's a worm in the omelet) feeds the omelet to the school principal. He then chases Adam and all the boys out of his restaurant and angrily kicks them out for having the worms in the restaurant and yells at them to get out. He then angrily locks the door calling the boys "Punks" under his breath and is never seen again. Personality Uncle Ed isn't actually evil is very strict and stern with his nephew Adam and throws him and the boys out of the restaurant for having worms in there. Role in the film After the gang gets caught by a park ranger for using a grill in the park without adult supervision, Joe tells them that they need to find a kitchen to cook the worms. Techno Mouth suggests they go to Adam's uncle's restaurant The Brown Toad, to which Adam replies that his uncle hates him. Uncle Ed asks the boys if they know what they want to order and tells them that they are taking up the whole counter. The boys pretend to order lunch and look at the menu. They peek into the kitchen and watch Adam about to cook "The Greasy Brown Toad Bloater Special." Uncle Ed catches Adam and he hides what he's doing and asks Adam what he's doing. Adam lies that he is giving him a helping hand and Uncle Ed tells him that he nearly chopped his thumb off the last time he helped. He puts a chef's hand on Adam's head and tells him not to mock up the works. Joe whispers to Adam to cook faster which he does and Uncle Ed tells him that he almost burnt down his restaurant. Adam tries to explain but Uncle Ed cuts him off and tells him to stand back. He finishes the omelet and feeds it to the school principal (unaware that there's a worm in the omelet). The boys watch Mr. Burdock eat it, their horror underscored by close-ups of the worm being eaten (unknown to the principal). Uncle Ed then chases Adam and all the boys of his restaurant and angrily kicks them out for having worms in there and yells at them to get out and not come back. He then angrily locks the door calling the boys "Punks" under his breath and is never seen again. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:How to Eat Fried Worms Category:How to Eat Fried Worms characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Uncles Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:New Line Cinema characters Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:American characters Category:Chefs Category:One-time characters